


Count For Me

by missperseph



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Teratophilia, eldritch demon, seb is still a demon, teenage bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missperseph/pseuds/missperseph
Summary: "You big dork," looking at the other adoringly his cheeks were sore with the laughter from their previous shenanigans and in some words, playful bout.Shoving his dewy nose to the other’s bared throat, he muttered the words softly so that the the other could barely hear them being spoken,“I’m your big dork, though.”





	Count For Me

"One, two, three," turning around sharply Bard scanned the area for his boyfriend. Mountain air that had an obvious lack of warmth whipped his hair about as he came to the acknowledgment that the beast had bested him for the fifth time that night- he began counting once more. "One," the young male heavily inhaled thinking of his soon to come victory; "two," he prepared his foot for the abrupt pivot to occur; " _ three! _ "   
he shouted into the emptiness provided by the deep wood all the while grinning as a mad cat.

The smile pinned to his face was quickly ripped to shreds, replaced with that of impatience.  _ Sebastian could not have been that fast _ , the eighteen-year old thought, _ I've caught him before why would today be any different? Guess I have to go find that idiot. _ Bard walked to the patch of forestry in which the onyx monster would hide in when their interesting choice of games were played and reset, only to find nothing to calm his skyrocketing anxiety.

The blond swore his heart stopped when feral snarls filled the once calm air surrounding him in the noise. Closing his eyes, the teenager began to reassure himself.  _ He wouldn't just leave you with a bunch of wolves, would he? I mean he'd probably do it because his stupid self would think it was funny, but he would  _ **_never_ ** _ let you get hurt. _ The noise was joined by that of twigs snapping under the creature’s weight all seeming to get louder, following Baldroy in all   
directions that he sought to advance. The air was intoxicating, leaving soft blue eyes hazy with the sweet scent of pine that was left surrounding the current area. "Sebash-," braces left a distasteful lisp on his lips, "Sebastian,  _ please _ come out it's not funny."

Silence. For miles and miles from the old wood to the meadowed fields, there was nothing other than the eerie silence. The crickets, cicadas, coyotes all had gone silent as if they were choked by the enclosing tension captured in all five feet and eleven inches of the male. A low creak began, and the tears that now began to fall from sea blue eyes were involuntary as ever. The wretched growl returned as it was met with Bard's haunting wail, sobbing a final " _ please _ " before the beast's prey was pounced upon. Sharp talons dug into the teenager's tender calf inserting themselves deep allowing blood to steadily flow away from his limb. Though the tears that he wept blocked his vision he found the creature atop of him to be far too familiar, such looking as Argus Panoptes, animal as well as human-like eyes observed the body below. The beast stretched its maw, allowing the boy to make out the plentiful rows of needle fangs which were now left surrounding his neck.

Bard's anxiety still was left to tear himself apart, but the rancid breath and silky fur slowly brought him back to the current scene. The fiend's grimy tongue slipped onto his neck leaving the boy to gag, jerking his body in an attempt of escape.

"You cheated," the peculiar beast lowly growled at him; his voice seeming to come from all directions left an echo as its base bounced off the flora.

"Sebashian?" he cracked open his tear riddled eyes hoping with all his being that it was in fact his lover, not another monster that discovered him in the woods.

"You cheated,” repeating his sentence the eldritch being continued, “We said that you couldn't look around," the distraught voice Bard detected was almost laughable when they were matched to the words being spoken; "I run across the trees and you turn around after three, if I don't make it and you catch me running then you win you cheated and looked when not counting."

"Hon, I," he started to chuckle at the situation," first of all, you scared the absolute shit out of me. Secondly, I only started looking because I couldn't hear you running."

A defensive scowl spread at the response, "You still cheated."

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout that but that doesn't give you the right the jump on me 'n to cut my leg," he gestured to the gash that spread halfway from his knee to his ankle.

Various eyes went wide with a motherly worry and Sebastian quickly scampered off his chest. Nervously, he inspected the slash and bumped his snout on it apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just got upset and-" Bard stopped him placing a hand in velvet ebony locks.

"It's fine, but we should probably find a new game or start adding rules to this one," he murmured smiling at his boyfriend.

Humming in approval, the abnormality allowed his tongue to descend on the bloodied wound, dipping the muscle inside and lapping at the gooey substance that was plentiful.

His face screwed itself up in distaste, breath leaving in shudders, "You don't have to."

"It will help heal you," Sebastian glanced up from his work, "do you not like it?"

"No, it's alright, but we should be getting home."

"We can sleep here," the smell of death was left dripping on his limb due to the fiend's saliva which felt of goo.

"I mean sure," he exhaled, "but where would we sleep?"

Placing the boy's leg down he retracted his tongue directing his attention to the beauty in front of him. In the dusk, claws grasped the underbrush restraining himself from further movements not wanting to do anything brash.

Golden hair was mucked about, covered in dirt and beyond messy; cerulean eyes searched the whereabouts hazily as if in a dream. Sebastian loved every bit of him. The hair that stuck up in the mornings, the button nose that crooked at the bridge, the braces that adorned his teeth, the freckles that splayed themselves all over him every little thing.

Looking up to meet Bard's confused gaze he gave a toothy grin before he pounced once more.

The creature exhaled deep rumbles, expressing his love in the most meaningful way thought of- through his native language. Kisses and licks, all scattered all about his small lover's face only leaving the other boy to giggle, playfully pushing back on the other's firm chest.

"What's this all about?" the teenager managed to get out through his guffawing. "Ok, ok, I love you too." He reached out for the eldritch’s ram horns hoping to steady himself from the   
giggles that make his stomach weak.

The beast was still smiling down at him when large pawed hands snagged his waist the tackle him. "You can sleep on me," Sebastian suggested all too happily when he rolled onto his spine and placed Bard down in his stomach.

"You big dork," looking at the other adoringly his cheeks were sore with the laughter from their previous shenanigans and in some words, playful bout.

Shoving his dewy nose to the other’s throat, he muttered the words softly so that the he could barely hear them being spoken, “I’m your big dork, though.”

The two lie together among the forestry thinking about nothing other than the beauty of their being together. Upon waking they were both dressed in the fallen leaves of the night and dried pine from the woodland that surrounded the two in all directions for miles to come. Once more the younger male felt the all too familiar kisses and laps from the companion who lie under him.

“G’ morning, hon,” the blonde breathed, mouth riddled with the scent of sleep, through the affection that was continuously settled on his face. Running his minute fingers through the thick black mane that was sprawled in multiple directions. Bard spoke lowly, “Time to go home,   
alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! hit me up on tumblr @sugared-starlight if yall wanna see more


End file.
